


Erlöst

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slash, crack and fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Boerne macht eine ungewöhnliche Bekanntschaft, die ... na, lest schon selbst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> **Beta:** cricri, sehr hilfreich, wie immer. Danke dir!  
>  **A/N:** Für meine liebe Tjej. Auf ein weiteres Jahr voller schöner "Samstage". <3

***

„Ich weiß nicht, Thiel“, sagte Boerne und legte skeptisch seine Stirn in Falten. „Valerie Knapp als die rachsüchtige Mörderin, die kaltblütig ihren Ex-Freund umbringt? Ist das nicht etwas zu offensichtlich?“

Er warf die Akte auf den Schreibtisch zurück und schaute Thiel über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. Sie saßen in seinem Büro in der Rechtsmedizin und stellten gemeinsam ein paar Theorien bezüglich des aktuellen Mordfalles auf. Die Mittagszeit war gerade angebrochen und die Kantine sowieso noch nicht geöffnet.

Thiel legte gelassen seine Füße auf Boernes Schreibtisch ab und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich sein Stirnrunzeln. „Wieso nicht? Er macht mit ihr Schluss, sie kommt mit dem Verlust nicht klar und dann …“

„... will sie es ihm heimzahlen, indem sie ihn umbringt?“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nachdenklich nahm Boerne seine Brille ab und ließ sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. „Ich bitte Sie! Da ist Valerie doch gar nicht der Typ für. Frauen wie sie brauchen das Leben in Zweisamkeit doch wie die Luft zum Atmen, die werden eins mit ihrem Partner. Wenn sie ihn tötet, ist das doch quasi Selbstmord.“

Der andere schnaubte. „Aus welcher Frauenzeitschrift hamse das denn aufgeschnappt?“

„Also ich muss doch sehr bitten!“ Boerne bemühte sich um einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck, aber als sich Thiels Mundwinkel nach oben bewegten, merkte er, wie auch seine Züge weich wurden. Aus Prinzip ergänzte er dann aber noch: „Mir erscheint diese Theorie wirklich etwas zu simpel.“

„Manchmal ist das Leben so simpel.“ Thiel schaute ihm in die Augen. „Nur weil etwas naheliegend ist, ist es ja nicht gleich schlecht.“

Und da war es wieder. Dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, das den gesagten Worten eine zweite Ebene verlieh. Das Thiel so oft in letzter Zeit hatte. Das Boerne jedes Mal den Herzschlag beschleunigen ließ. Und bei dem er nie wusste, wie er es einzuordnen hatte.

„Boaaah, küsst ihr euch in diesem Leben noch mal oder was?“, fragte da plötzlich eine Männerstimme direkt neben seinem Ohr und Boerne ließ vor Schreck beinahe seine Brille fallen. Bitte? Er fuhr herum, in die Richtung, aus der die Worte gekommen waren, und traute seinen Augen kaum.

Nein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, seine Sinne spielten verrückt, hielten ihn zum Narren – das war alles, aber mit Sicherheit nicht Wirklichkeit. Konnte es nicht sein. Entschlossen rieb er sich die Lider, überzeugt davon, dass es gleich wieder vorbei sein würde. Aber als er ein zweites Mal hinsah, war es immer noch da und als er schließlich vorsichtig seine Brille wieder auf die Nase setzte, bildete sich das zuvor unscharfe Bild klar vor ihm ab.

Neben ihm stand, mit verschränkten Armen und lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt, Eric Pfeiffer. Der Eric Pfeiffer, der schon seit drei Tagen tot in seinem Kühlfach lag, dessen Mörder es gerade ausfindig zu machen galt und über dessen organischen Zustand er mittlerweile besser informiert war als über den Inhalt seines Kühlschranks.

„Ist ja echt nicht mehr auszuhalten hier“, fügte Eric hinzu und schien es überhaupt nicht bedenklich zu finden, dass Boerne ihn ganz offensichtlich sowohl sehen als auch hören konnte, im Gegenteil, er rollte nur genervt mit den Augen.

Boerne stand vor Sprachlosigkeit der Mund offen, was ihm zugegeben etwas unangenehm war – aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht, seine Muskeln unter Kontrolle zu bringen, so überrumpelt war er von dieser irrealen Situation.

„Alles gut, Boerne?“

Thiel. Thiel war ja auch noch da und nicht nur das, er klang besorgt und Boerne gelang es nur mehr schlecht als recht, seinen Blick von der Gestalt neben ihm loszureißen.

Er holte Luft und wollte Thiel gerade damit beruhigen, dass alles bestens wäre, da tönte Eric von der Seite: „Nichts ist hier gut! Ihr seid ja langweiliger als jede Til-Schweiger-Schnulze.“

Die soeben eingeatmete Luft stieß er nun wieder aus und warf Eric einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Na ist doch wahr!“ Eric schnalzte abschätzig mit der Zunge. „Schon seit drei Tagen seh' ich das hier mit an und ihr seid immer noch nicht weiter.“

„Boerne?“ Thiels Stimme nahm nun einen wirklich beunruhigten Ton an und Boerne drehte sich demonstrativ wieder in seine Richtung. Anscheinend konnte Thiel Eric weder hören noch sehen, er schaute jedenfalls immer wieder zwischen der Wand und ihm hin und her, als würde er verstehen wollen, was genau es da so Außergewöhnliches gab. Das war … beruhigend. Oder auch nicht. Denn einerseits bedeutete das, das dieser … ha … _Geist_ … nicht wirklich existierte. Andererseits hieß das aber auch, dass er gerade unter starken Halluzinationen litt und das bereitete ihm nun doch etwas Sorge. Gut, die letzten Tage waren kräftezehrend gewesen, aber dass es so schlimm um ihn stand …

„Äh, ja … alles in Ordnung.“ Er lächelte. So gut er konnte. Es dauerte zwar ein paar Sekunden, bis Thiels Miene sich entspannte, aber schließlich erwiderte er das Lächeln.

„Okay. Ich … ich muss dann jetzt mal.“ Er klopfte scheinbar entschlossen auf die Armlehnen des Stuhls, einzig und allein seine Tonlage ließ das Gegenteil erahnen. Aber vielleicht bildete Boerne sich das auch nur ein. Wäre schließlich nicht die einzige Sache gerade …

„Och nööö!“ Eric machte ein gequältes Gesicht. „Du lässt ihn jetzt gehen?“

Boerne ignorierte die Stimme und konzentrierte sich stattdessen weiter auf Thiel. „Natürlich, klar … die Arbeit ruft …“ _Lächeln, Karl-Friedrich, Lächeln …_

Erics Ausdruck wurde nun resignierter. „Ernsthaft jetzt?“

Doch er reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern begleitete Thiel noch bis zu der metallenen Schiebetür.

_Das ist nur in deiner Vorstellung. Das existiert nicht wirklich. Deine Synapsen spielen verrückt. Eine starke Tasse Kaffee und es wird ganz bestimmt von alleine verschwinden._

„Dann bis heute Abend?“, fragte er und durchschnitt damit sein Mantra.

Thiel lächelte und ihm wurde es mit einem Mal heiß unterm Kragen, weil er sich daran erinnerte, dass Thiel im Gegensatz zu seinem komischen Hirngespinst ganz real war und dass er das auch noch heute Abend sein würde und die Tage darauf, genauso wie das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

„Um acht bei Ihnen.“

Er lächelte zurück. „Um acht bei mir.“

Als Thiel sich schließlich zum Gehen wandte, verfolgte Boerne seine Schritte noch einen Moment lang, dann aber drehte er sich wieder um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich mit dem Rücken dagegen fallen. Seufzend nahm er sich die Brille ab, rieb sich erst die Augen und anschließend beruhigend die Schläfe. Was für eine lächerliche Einbildung.

Aber gerade als er das Gefühl hatte, wieder auf einer normalen Ebene der Realität angelangt zu sein, wurde er erneut angesprochen.

„Gib' dir keine Mühe, das hab' ich selber schon probiert.“

Er kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen und murmelte vor sich hin. „Das passiert nicht wirklich … zu wenig Schlaf, Karl-Friedrich … alles nur Halluzination … gleich wieder weg … tief durchatmen … es gibt keine -“

„Ich mein, ich hab' mir das hier ja auch nicht ausgesucht“, wurde er unterbrochen.

Tief durchatmen. „Es gibt keine -“

„Scheint so ein allgemeines Problem da oben zu sein. Keiner rein, keiner raus.“

Nicht die Kontrolle verlieren … „Es gibt keine -“

„Fühl' mich fast wie in Knockin' On Heaven's Door, nur mit mehr Knockin' und weniger Heaven.“

Verdammt noch mal! „Es gibt keine Geister!“

Die letzten Worte hatte er beinahe geschrien und sie hallten so laut von den Wänden der Rechtsmedizin wider, dass er selber zusammenfuhr.

Aber Eric stand nur unbeeindruckt weiter vor ihm. „Na ja, es gibt mich und lebendig bin ich nicht mehr, so viel kann ich dir sagen, aber nenn's doch, wie du willst.“ Er lachte, dann schirmte er mit der Hand den Mund ab, als würden sie von einem imaginären Feind belauscht werden, und flüsterte: „Wusstest du, dass man in diesem Zustand nicht mehr pinkeln muss?“ In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich pure Begeisterung ab. „Ich meine – ist das nicht total abgefahren?!“

„Das … das kann einfach nicht sein“, sagte Boerne fast tonlos und fing an, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

„Na doch, wenn ich's doch sage!“

„Das ist wissenschaftlich gesehen überhaupt nicht machbar, völlig unmöglich, es gibt keinerlei fundierte Quellen, die paranormale Phänomene -“

„Bla, bla, bla …“ Eric deutete mit den Händen eine Schnabelbewegung an. „Jetzt komma wieder runter. Gibt ja wohl Schlimmeres wie einen Geist.“

„Als.“

„Hä? Was als?“

Er seufzte. „Es heißt ' _als_ einen Geist'.“

Eric stöhnte. „Meine Fresse! Also wenn du im Bett auch so redest, ist es ja kein Wunder, dass der mit dir nicht in die Kiste steigt.“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür, aus der Thiel vor wenigen Sekunden hinaus spaziert war.

„Also ich verbitte mir das!“ Boerne war ehrlich empört. Was erlaubte dieser Mann sich eigentlich? „Nur weil Sie durch einen gewaltsam herbeigeführten Pneumothorax bedauerlicherweise Ihr Leben verloren haben und nun als Paradoxon in der Gegenwart gefangen sind, berechtigt Sie das noch lange nicht zu so einer Aussage!“ Er deutete warnend mit dem Finger auf den anderen. Als er darauf keine Antwort bekam, was er zufrieden als Zustimmung wertete, richtete er seinen Blick nach unten. „Außerdem geht es ja gar nicht darum.“

Eric lachte. „Ach nein?“

„Nein.“ Er löste seine Augen wieder vom Boden und hob das Kinn.

„Gar nicht? Nicht im Geringsten?“

Er zögerte, aber hielt Erics Blick stand. Dieser kam jetzt näher auf ihn zu.

„Du willst ihn also überhaupt gar nicht ausziehen? So ganz langsam die Kleider vom Körper streifen? Die warme Haut darunter endlich einmal berühren?“

Bei diesen Worten schoss Boerne das Blut in den Kopf. Wie … Konnte der andere nun etwa auch noch seine Gedanken …? Nein. Unmöglich. Zufall. Reiner Zufall. Und trotzdem wurde ihm schon wieder so unerträglich heiß unter seinem Kittel und er hatte das Bedürfnis, seinen Krawattenknoten zu lockern, aber er gab diesem Bedürfnis nicht nach, so wie er auch anderen Bedürfnissen nicht nachgab, weil man das eben einfach nicht tat.

Doch Eric schien entgegen aller wissenschaftlichen Gesetze genau zu wissen, welcher Stummfilm sich in Boernes Gehirn abspielte, mehr noch, er unterlegte ihn zu seinem Unbehagen mit Kommentaren, ohne auch nur ein Wort davon laut aussprechen zu müssen.

_Durch die feinen Haare am Bauch fahren, die dich ganz ohne hinzuschauen weiter nach unten führen? Unter den Hosenbund, wo du die Hitze schon spüren kannst, seine Hitze, deine Hitze, und wo du -_

Die Bilder in Boernes Kopf wurden nun immer schneller und immer realer und als sich auch noch das Gefühl von heißem Schweiß und gestoßenem Atem in sein Bewusstsein drängte, hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. „Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Sie das angeht!“

_Sag ich doch._ Eric lachte schon wieder und wäre er kein Geist und Boerne nicht im Besitz einer so bewundernswerten Selbstbeherrschung, hätte er jetzt Dinge getan, die seine Eltern vor Entsetzen hätten aufschreien lassen.

_Wären Sie bitte so freundlich damit aufzuhören?!,_ war alles, was Boerne in Gedanken dazu beitragen konnte.

_Womit? Der Telepathie oder damit, dich anzustacheln?_

_Beides, wenn möglich._

„Sorry Meister, aber das wird nicht gehen.“ Eric schien seine Sprache jetzt wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Und aus welchem Grund, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Ich glaub, das ist meine Aufgabe hier.“

Boerne blinzelte den anderen irritiert an. „Verzeihung – was?“

„Na, das kennt man doch aus Filmen. Der unerlöste Geist muss auf der Erde noch was erledigen, bevor er dann schließlich endlich ins Licht blablabla.“

„Und Sie meinen …?“

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da ihr das alleine nicht auf die Reihe kriegt …“

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt kaum, dass es dabei Ihrer Hilfe bedarf.“

„Du musstest dir das Elend eben auch nicht mit ansehen.“

„Welches Elend?“

„Siehste, da fängt das Problem schon an.“

„Hören Sie, ich weiß ja nicht -“

„Musst du nicht. Hast du 'n Feuerzeug?“

„Ich rauche nicht.“

„Doch nicht hier.“ Eric rollte mit den Augen. „Zu Hause. Für die Kerzen.“

„Kerzen? Welche Kerzen?“

Der andere seufzte schwer, als wäre er hier der Leidtragende von ihnen beiden. „Ich seh' schon, das wird 'n langer Nachmittag.“

  
  


* * *

  
  


„Wir gehen jetzt erst mal einkaufen.“ Eric hatte ihn bei den Schultern gepackt und schob ihn nun durch den langen Flur der Rechtsmedizin, Richtung Ausgang.

Und so entschlossen er bei der Sache war, so albern kam Boerne sich dabei vor. Nein, mehr noch, er kam sich regelrecht _bescheuert_ vor. Ließ er sich gerade wirklich von einem Geist – dessen Griff im Übrigen überraschend kräftig war – durch die Gegend scheuchen? Geschweige denn verkuppeln? Also wirklich. Das musste er sich doch nicht gefallen lassen! Wer war er denn?

„Wären Sie bitte so freundlich, mich loszulassen?“

Eric begann zwar wieder zu reden, ging dabei aber gar nicht auf ihn ein. „Du musst endlich mal die Initiative ergreifen, sonst wird das nie was.“

„Hören Sie“, sagte Boerne und riss sich los. Mittlerweile waren sie stehen geblieben. „Ich glaube, Sie verstehen das nicht so ganz. Thiel ist nicht … also er will nicht … er … hat kein Interesse an mir.“ Sein Blick glitt auf die Fliesen. Zum Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden. Normalerweise fiel es ihm nicht schwer, Gedachtes in Worte zu fassen, aber wenn es um Thiel ging, war das anders. Wenn es um Thiel ging, war alles anders.

„Nein.“ Erics Miene war ernst. „Ich glaube, _du_ verstehst das nicht so ganz. Du siehst ja den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr!“

„Aber was, wenn ich einen Wald sehe, obwohl eigentlich nur ein Baum da steht?“, rief Boerne zurück und war erschrocken über die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Der Kerl ist total verknallt in dich!“

„Aber wer gaaaa-aaaalberich!“

Plötzlich war seine Assistentin um die Ecke gebogen und Boerne drehte sich schnell von Eric und der dahinter stehenden Wand weg. Er versuchte, eine möglichst natürliche Pose einzunehmen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass ihm das vermutlich nur mäßig gelang. Erst stemmte er seine Hände in die Hüfte, dann stützte er seinen Kopf auf die Handfläche, aber schließlich entschied er sich doch lieber dafür, die Arme einfach locker hängen zu lassen. Er lächelte nervös.

„Chef? Geht's Ihnen gut?“

„Großartig, bestens, geradezu phänomenal!“

„Es hat sich so angehört, als hätten Sie mit jemandem gere -“

„Ach was, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Ich bin allerhöchstens ein wenig verspannt.“ Demonstrativ ließ er seine Schultern kreisen.

Alberichs Miene war skeptisch. „Ah ja.“

„Jedenfalls“, er räusperte sich, „ich müsste dann jetzt mal. Ich habe noch … Dinge zu erledigen.“

„Okay … Bis morgen“, sagte sie und als er an ihr vorbei lief, setzte sie ebenfalls ihren Weg zum Sektionssaal fort.

Boerne wartete noch, bis sie hinter der Tür verschwunden war, dann atmete er erleichtert auf und richtete sich an Eric, um das Gespräch wieder aufzugreifen.

„Aber wer garantiert mir das?“, zischte er.

Der andere schaute ihn schon beinahe mitleidig an. „Ey Mann! Eine Beziehung ist nicht wie ein Handy, das du dir kaufst, mit Vertrag und Ratenzahlung. Es gibt keine Garantie. Entweder du glaubst an die Liebe oder du hinterfragst sie dein Leben lang.“

Boerne schluckte und schwieg.

„Glaub' mir“, fügte Eric hinzu, „ich kenne mich mit Beziehungen aus.“

Er machte ein amüsiertes Geräusch. „Sagt mir der Mann, der von seiner Ex-Freundin ermordet wurde.“

Eric schnaubte. „Was? Das war doch nicht Valerie. Sagen würde die sowas vielleicht, aber zum Durchziehen isse zu feige. Christoph war's, dieser Spast. Konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass Valerie mir noch hinterher geheult hat, statt mit ihm sofort ins Bett zu springen.“ Er lachte bitter.

„Christoph? Etwa Valeries aktueller Lebensgefährte?“

„ _Lebensgefährte_ , pah!“ Der andere spuckte die Worte angewidert auf den Boden, als hätte er in etwas Schimmliges gebissen.

„Warum sagen Sie das denn nicht gleich, Herrgott noch mal!“, rief Boerne. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Da wusste dieser Mann die ganze Zeit Bescheid, aber sagte er etwas? Nein! Kein Wort verlor er darüber! Stattdessen gab er ihm lieber Beziehungstipps! Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Eric Pfeiffer offensichtlich keinerlei Wert darauf zu legen schien, seinen Mörder in polizeilichen Gewahrsam zu bringen und erst recht nicht, dass er nicht schon längst selber auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn diesbezüglich zu fragen.

Eric machte eine hilflose Geste. „Ja, Mann, ich bin auch zum ersten Mal Geist! Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja gar nicht zeigen, ich dachte, das passt schon.“

„Das passt schon?!“ Boerne klang inzwischen vollkommen entgeistert und er versuchte gar nicht erst, das zu verbergen.

„Ich dachte, ich bin eh bald weg. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass ich hier so lange feststecke.“

„Ich muss Thiel Bescheid sagen“, murmelte Boerne und tastete die Taschen des Anzugs nach seinem Handy ab.

„Vor allem musst du heute Abend endlich mal Hand anlegen. Also, an der Gesamtsituation da zwischen euch.“ Eric machte eine kurze Pause. „Obwohl, wenn ich's mir recht überlege -“

„Herr Pfeiffer, ich benötige Ihre sogenannten Fachkenntnisse nicht, geschweige denn Ihre Hilfe, erst recht nicht im Bezug auf … meinen Kollegen.“ Boerne hatte mittlerweile Thiels Nummer gewählt und drückte nun auf den grünen Hörer.

„Kollegen, pffff.“

„Boerne?“ Bereits nach dem ersten Freizeichen hatte Thiel abgenommen. Kaum hatte Boerne seinen Namen gehört, verlor sich ein leises Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. Thiels Stimme war warm und weich und für einen Moment konnte sich Boerne die Sehnsucht in ihm drin nicht ausreden. „Is' grade schlecht, wir sitzen im Verhör mit Valerie Knapp. Ist es wegen heute Abend?“ Die letzten Worte hatten besorgt geklungen, was Boerne fast den Faden verlieren ließ.

„Ich, äh … nein, keineswegs.“

„Gut.“

Er meinte, ein Lächeln herauszuhören und ihm wurde erneut warm, aber das tat eigentlich ja auch gar nichts zur Sache. Fall Pfeiffer. Genau.

„Thiel … was, wenn Frau Knapp nicht die Mörderin ist?“

„Boerne, das Thema hatten wir doch vorhin -“

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber dieses Mal wirklich. Was ist denn zum Beispiel mit Christoph Wagner?“

„Wagner? Der Freund der Knapp? Wie kommen Sie denn jetzt auf den?“

„Ich … ähm …“ Boerne suchte verzweifelt nach einem triftigen Grund, der etwas mehr hergab, als _Hat mir ein Geist geflüstert_. Da hätte er ja wirklich auch mal früher dran denken können. Was war denn heute los mit ihm? „Nennen wir es … Bauchgefühl.“

Na, ob das jetzt die klügere Antwort gewesen war …

Das schien Thiel ebenfalls zu denken, denn er erwiderte lediglich ein kritisches: „Bauchgefühl.“

„Exakt. Außerdem“, ergänzte er, weil es ihm glücklicherweise gerade einfiel, „hatte er für die Tatzeit doch überhaupt kein Alibi, nicht wahr?“

„Das nicht“, gestand Thiel, „aber auch kein Motiv.“

„Eifersucht vielleicht.“

„Wieso das'n jetzt?“

„Vielleicht weil Frau Knapp noch immer an unserem Opfer hing.“ Boernes Augen flogen zu Eric, der aufgrund dieser Wortwahl einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck machte, und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Vielleicht zu sehr.“

„Hm“, machte Thiel. „Und das sagt Ihnen jetzt nur Ihr Bauchgefühl?“

Boerne lächelte. „Es sind nicht viele Dinge, Herr Thiel, aber doch ein paar, die man von Ihnen lernen kann.“

Aus der Leitung ertönte ein amüsiertes Schnauben. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie zum Lernen im Stande sind.“

„Es gibt nach all den Jahren eben immer noch das ein oder andere, dass Sie nicht von mir wissen.“

„Ist das so?“

„Wäre es sonst nicht langweilig?“

„Wäre es das?“

„Tja …“ Plötzlich machte sich tatsächlich Boernes Bauchgefühl bemerkbar, nur definitiv ein anderes, als er Thiel gerade zu verkaufen versuchte … „Wäre es das?“

„Das ließe sich ja heute Abend herausfinden.“ Thiels Stimme hatte jetzt eine andere Klangfarbe angenommen, eine, die in dem Farbenspektrum in Boernes Gehirn noch nicht wirklich verzeichnet war, nicht _so_ , weshalb er kurz irritiert war. Bisher hatte er diese Tonlage immer nur von Frauen gehört, von ganz bestimmten Frauen – nämlich von solchen, mit denen es im Laufe des Abends über kurz oder lang zu … intimen Aktivitäten gekommen war.

Ihm wurde erneut heiß.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“

Es herrschte kurze Stille zwischen ihnen, dann sagte Thiel: „Bis nachher.“

„Bis nachher.“

Die Stärke, die das Kribbeln in Boernes Bauch dazugewann, schien direkt aus seinen Knien zu kommen, denn mit einem Mal fühlten sie sich an wie Butter, die gerade dabei war, in der Sonne zu schmelzen.

Und das war bei den Frauen damals nie so gewesen.

Er legte auf und schaute Eric an, der ihn mit einem sehr eindeutigen Blick bedachte. Es würde nach diesem Telefonat nicht einfacher werden, ihm zu widersprechen.

Vielleicht war ein wenig Unterstützung ja doch gar nicht das Schlechteste.

Eric hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Boerne nickte.

  
  


* * *

  
  


„Worauf steht dein Kleiner denn so?“ Der andere blieb mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt vor einem der großen Regale im Supermarkt stehen und musterte kritisch das Sortiment, das von Kondomen über Gleitgel bis hin zu Schwangerschaftstests alles zu bieten hatte.

„ _Mein Kleiner?_ “, wiederholte Boerne irritiert. Alles an diesem Satz klang absolut verkehrt.

„Fruchtig? Oder lieber mit Noppen?“ Eric hatte sich eine Schachtel genommen und hielt sie mit verschwörerischem Blick vor seine Brust.

„Am liebsten gar nichts und ohne weitere Kommentare Ihrerseits.“ Hoffentlich bekam niemand mit, dass er hier von außen betrachtet einen Monolog führte. Ausgerechnet vor dem Regal mit den Verhütungsmitteln.

„Ah, du magst es also lieber … natürlich.“

Boerne seufzte resigniert. „Für den … Ernstfall habe ich immer noch was zu Hause. Und jetzt kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns lieber etwas zu essen aussuchen.“

„Hätt' ich mir ja fast denken können, dass das bei euch besonders wichtig ist.“

„Ich werde über diese Anspielung jetzt einfach mal freundlich hinwegsehen.“

Eric grinste.

Sie liefen durch den Supermarkt, und nach und nach füllte sich Boernes Einkaufskorb mit Käse, Erbsen, Champignons, Paprika, Kirschtomaten und Putenbrust. Den Rest, den er für den geplanten Auflauf benötigte, hatte er noch vorrätig. Nur die Nudeln, die musste er auch noch mal eben besorgen.

Gerade wollte er nach einer Packung Penne greifen, da wurde er von einer kühlen Hand zurückgehalten. Unwillkürlich durchfuhr ihn ein Schauer. Er hatte schon beinahe verdrängt, dass Eric nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte und dementsprechend weder über Körpertemperatur noch Materie, wie er sie kannte, verfügte.

„Ess' lieber Spiralen, die schmecken eh viel besser.“

„Diese Entscheidung steht mir ja wohl frei. Und im Übrigens heißt es nicht 'ess', sondern 'iss'.“

Eric nahm eine Packung der Spiralen-Nudeln und ließ sie demonstrativ in den Einkaufskorb fallen. „ _Is'_ mir egal.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen und kaufte sie schließlich beide.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eric hatte seine Hände auf Boernes Schultern gelegt und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Du sagst es ihm einfach, okay?“

Boerne atmete tief durch. „Ich sage es ihm einfach.“ Dann wiederholte er mit etwas mehr Zweifel: „Ich sage es ihm einfach?“

„Na klar. Was ist schon das Schlimmste, was passieren kann?“

Boerne lächelte halbherzig. „Er könnte mich hören.“

Erics Lippen zeigten ein Schmunzeln. „Du schaffst das. Und die da“, er zog an Boernes Krawatte, „die nehmen wir dir mal ab. Und die ersten Knöpfe, die machen wir auch auf. Du willst ja heute alles andere als verschlossen sein, was?“ Er zwinkerte Boerne zu.

Es war gerade genug Zeit, ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter zu klopfen, da klingelte es an der Tür.

Sein Blick fiel aufgeregt auf das weiß gestrichene Holz und in seinem Kopf flogen die Gedanken durch die Gegend wie Tennisbälle, die aus einer Ballwurfmaschine geschossen wurden. War der Ofen an? War der Auflauf überhaupt schon im Ofen? Hatte er das Essen genug gesalzen? Atmete der Wein schon lange genug? Saß sein Hemd? Wie sahen seine Haare aus? Hatte er beim Rasieren auch nichts übersehen? War das Bett frisch bezogen? Und, um Himmels willen, warum fragte er sich so etwas überhaupt?

Eric gab ihm von hinten einen leichten Schubs. „Na los, mach schon!“

Boerne stolperte nach vorne und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Dann machte er auf.

„Thiel.“ Da war es wieder, dieses Bauchgefühl, und es krabbelte von dort direkt die Wirbelsäule hoch, bis zu seinem Mund, wo es sich zu einem Lächeln formte.

„N'Abend“, sagte Thiel und lächelte auch und Boerne fragte sich, ob dieses Lächeln dem gleichen Ursprung wie bei ihm zugrunde lag.

„Kommen Sie doch rein.“ Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Thiel nickte und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer an den Esstisch.

„Hmmm, das riecht aber gut!“

„Der Auflauf ist im Ofen und ist bestimmt gleich gut, nur noch eine Minute, vielleicht ein paar mehr, aber eigentlich sollte es wirklich nicht mehr lange -“

„Boerne.“ Thiel unterbrach ihn sanft. „Wir haben Zeit.“

„Ja“, sagte Boerne, und dann noch einmal. „Ja.“ _Wir haben Zeit._

Der andere ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und strich über die Tischdecke. „Wir … wir haben jetzt mal den Wagner geprüft.“

„Aha? Und?“ Boerne setzte sich zu ihm und ignorierte Eric, der es sich nun auf dem anderen Tischende gemütlich machte.

„Da ist wirklich irgendwas faul. Erst war er auf Arbeit laut seinem Chef ständig unkonzentriert und seit Frau Knapp wegen dieser Sache mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, lässt er sich dort gar nicht mehr blicken. Außerdem ist er vorbestraft, wegen verschiedener Gewaltdelikte, saß sogar schon mal drei Monate im Gefängnis deswegen.“

„Na also, na bitte! Was sage ich!“

„Grinsen Sie mal nicht so selbstzufrieden“, sagte Thiel und grinste auch. „Ich hab' bei Frau Klemm jetzt erst mal einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss beantragt, sobald der durch ist, stellen wir das ganze Haus auf den Kopf.“

„Gut so!“, meldete Eric sich von der Seite und Boerne nickte.

„Sehr gut.“

Sie lächelten sich an, ihre Augen ruhten aufeinander und in seinem Kopf hallten Thiels Worte. _Wir haben Zeit._

Ja, die hatten sie. Tatsächlich. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Auflauf, der nun lange genug vor sich hin gebacken hatte, zumindest, wenn man dem lauten Piepen des Ofens Glauben schenken wollte.

Boerne entschuldigte sich kurz und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort verbrannte er sich fast, als er die Auflaufform auf ein Brett stellen wollte und plötzlich Eric neben ihm auftauchte.

„Das läuft doch super!“

Er schaute ihn wütend an. „Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken?“

„Ihr habt es fast geschafft!“ Eric tat so, als würde er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischen. „Sie werden so schnell erwachsen.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen.

Mit dem dampfenden Auflauf kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Ihm war warm und Thiels Augen funkelten freudig und bei beiden Dingen fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob sie mit dem Auflauf oder doch eher mit etwas anderem zusammenhingen.

Vorsichtig stellte er die Form auf den Tisch, legte die Topflappen beiseite und streckte die Hand nach Thiels Teller aus.

Und so nahm der Abend seinen Lauf.

Thiel reichte ihm den Teller, Boerne reichte ihm das Essen und während sie sich den Auflauf schmecken und Worte und Blicke miteinander spielen ließen, wurde Boerne zum ersten Mal eines ganz besonders bewusst: dass es nicht darauf ankamen, was sie einander reichten, sondern dass sie einander reichten. Und das taten sie. Vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr als das. Nein. Ganz sicher noch viel mehr als das.

„Sagen Sie, wollten Sie mir nicht eröffnen, was ich noch nicht von Ihnen weiß?“, fragte Thiel später, als Boerne ihm den Wein reichte und sich neben ihn aufs Sofa setzte.

Ihm schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Verdammt. Ihr Telefonat von mittags. Richtig. _Mit dem größten Vergnügen._ Ha. Wie hatte er sich bloß zu so einer Aussagen hinreißen lassen können?

Thiel aber lächelte ihn an – obwohl Boerne sich nicht sicher war, ob das die Sache schlimmer oder besser machte.

Er entschied sich für Letzteres.

Und weil Eric ihm schon wieder von der Seite aufmunternd zunickte – was einerseits äußerst merkwürdig war, andererseits aber seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen schien – ergriff er zögernd das Wort.

„Thiel, ich … Also …“

Er schaute dem anderen in die Augen, bekam nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Eric den Raum verließ. Und mit einem Mal waren alle Nebel in seinem Kopf gewichen und die Wurfmaschine stand endlich still. Der Platz war frei. Die Gedanken klar. So klar wie das Blau der Augen, denen er so nahe war und nun langsam ein Stück näher kam. Und noch näher. Und noch näher. Und Gott, was waren diese Lippen doch für Berührungen geschaffen.

Und dann tat er etwas, was er sonst nie tat und ihn selbst überraschte: Statt Worten ließ er Taten sprechen. Er verzichtete auf jeden weiteren Satz, jede überschwängliche Liebeserklärung, jede Spur von Romantik – und küsste Thiel.

Zwar ganz kurz nur und lediglich auf den Mundwinkel, aber das genügte bereits, um sein Herz völlig aus dem Takt zu bringen. Und als Thiel keine zwei Sekunden brauchte, um eine Hand an seine Wange zu legen und ihn noch einmal zu küssen, richtig dieses Mal, wurde sein Bauchgefühl endlich zum Körpergefühl. Und er konnte nicht anders als zu Lachen. Die ganzen absurd großartigen Gefühle in ihm drin, all die nicht berechenbaren Emotionen und die unbändige Erleichterung, alles wollte gleichzeitig raus.

Und Thiel lachte mit. Zwischen Küssen und Berühren und Festhalten lachte er mit.

Boerne konnte es gar nicht glauben, musste immer wieder durch Haare und über Wangen streichen, damit er nicht im nächsten Moment schon wieder vergaß, dass es echt war. Dass es wirklich passierte.

Es fühlte sich alles so gut an, dass er darüber hinaus sogar kurz die Anwesenheit von Eric vergaß.

Aber eben auch nur kurz.

Und als Thiels Küsse tiefer wurden und er begann, mit der Hand unter seinen Kragen zu fahren – und ja, er verfluchte sich in Gedanken dafür – stoppte er ihn.

Der andere ließ irritiert von ihm ab.

„Verzeihung. Einen Moment nur, ich bin gleich wieder da, ich müsste nur kurz mal … auf die Toilette.“ Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Nicht weglaufen.“

Thiel lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf und Boerne wusste, dass er nicht nur heute Abend meinte.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, wartete Eric schon auf ihn. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Boerne gewusst, dass er nur den Raum, nicht jedoch die Wohnung, geschweige denn diese Welt verlassen hatte. Vielleicht auch so eine Art Bauchgefühl.

„Gut gemacht, Kumpel.“ In Erics Worten schwang tatsächlich so etwas wie Stolz mit.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken.“

„Das glaube ich aber auch!“ Der andere lachte, weil er es nicht ernst meinte.

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben, dann wurde sein Blick ernster. „Und jetzt?“

„Na, jetzt wirst du wieder zurückgehen und -“

„Nein. Mit Ihnen, meine ich.“

„Ach so. Mach' dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich glaub', die Blockade da oben ist endlich behoben. Ich werd' mich jetzt mal auf den Weg machen.“

„Ja?“

„Mhm. Versprichst du mir, dass ihr das Schwein schnappt und einsperrt?“

Boerne hielt ihm die Hand hin „Versprochen.“

Eric schlug dankbar lächelnd ein, dann nickte er Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Und du, du sorgst jetzt gefälligst dafür, dass das eine geile Nacht wird und dass es nicht bei dieser einen bleibt, klar?“

Er nickte. „Klar.“

„Und keine sprachlichen Verbesserungen heute mehr, verstanden?“

„Verstanden.“

Sie lächelten sich an. Dann drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Es war die Sonne, die Boerne morgens weckte. Frech schien sie durch die Schlitze seiner Vorhänge hindurch und landete mitten auf seinem Gesicht. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Wollte das warme Bett noch ein paar Minuten genießen und -

Auf einmal drängten sich lauter Bilder in sein Bewusstsein und er setzte sich auf. Die Rechtsmedizin, Eric, das Essen, der Wein, Thiel. Die Küsse. Das Anfassen. Das Danach.

Schlagartig war er wach.

Er schaute sich um. Auf dem Boden lagen nur seine eigenen Klamotten verteilt und das Bett war – bis auf ihn natürlich – leer.

Keine schlafwarme Haut neben seiner. Kein leises Atmen. Kein gemeinsames Aufwachen. Kein Thiel.

In Boerne machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl breit. War es etwa möglich, dass er … es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er von Thiel träumte. Aber bisher war es nie so … nah gewesen. So real.

Andererseits … er dachte an Eric. Ein Geist, der ihm Beziehungsratschläge gab. Das war schon ziemlich irreal.

Er ließ den Gedanken einen Augenblick sacken, so lange, bis sich sein Magen so sehr zusammenzog, dass ihn die Übelkeit überkam.

Er war schon kurz davor, aufzuspringen und ins Bad zu laufen, da gab sein Smartphone plötzlich einen Ton von sich.

Boerne griff nach dem Handy. Eine Nachricht von Thiel.

_Der Durchsuchungsbeschluss ist durch! Musste früh weg. Wollt dich nicht wecken. Danke für die schöne Nacht. Bis nachher. Frank._

Er lächelte.

 


End file.
